


Ночь после последнего дня

by sige_vic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Female Aziraphale, Female Crowley, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Ночью после извержения вулкана в Помпеях Кроули и Азирафель утешают друг друга





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Night After Volcano Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628783) by [Banklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banklin/pseuds/Banklin). 



79 год нашей эры  
Неаполь

Лунный свет сочился сквозь алтарь заброшенной церкви, высвечивая золотые локоны Азирафель. Она сидела на скамье и невидящим взглядом смотрела в проход. Сегодняшний день был длинным и тяжелым, и теперь ей отчаянно нужно было отвлечься. Перед глазами обжигающими вспышками мелькали воспоминания. Раскаленная красная лава несется по улицам, которые Азирафель так любила; тележки и корзинки пылают, люди кричат. А ведь она пыталась их предупредить. Пыталась спасти. В памяти появились лица. Мать, тщетно пытавшаяся уберечь свое дитя. Калеки, брошенные на произвол судьбы. Бездомный, которому было нечего терять. Грудь ее болезненно сдавило.

Центральная дверь открылась. Азирафель даже не подняла взгляд – она и так знала, кто это. Подошвы все громче стучали по полу, пока не приблизились к скамье, на которой сидела Азирафель. Она посмотрела вниз, когда чёрные сандалии оказались рядом с её ступнями. Она даже не замечала, как побелели ее костяшки. 

– Много у тебя тут беженцев, – пробормотала Кроули, усаживаясь на скамью. Азирафель рассеянно кивнула и запрокинула голову, разглядывая танцующую в лунном свете пыль.

– Пускай отдыхают. Надеюсь, это место безопасно, учитывая расстояние до… – она поежилась, – ну, ты знаешь.

Она почувствовала, как демон ее разглядывает, но не повернула головы. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как они впервые оказались на этой благословенной планете. Первые пару тысяч лет они расстраивали планы друг друга, но сейчас это занятие как-то приелось. Азирафель начала по-настоящему получать удовольствие от жизни на Земле. И, пусть она ненавидела себя за эти мысли, она уже начала думать о Кроули как о друге. В конце концов, разве это не ее работа? Любить всех божьих созданий? Кроули чуть шевельнулась. 

– У тебя новое тело, – осторожно заметила она. – А что, старое… То есть – ничего, что я спрашиваю…

– Да, – Азирафель окинула взглядом Кроули, которая тоже выглядела непривычно в женском теле. – А что с твоим случилось? 

– Долгая история, – ответила Кроули, уставившись на луну. Азирафель какое-то время разглядывала демона. Длинные черные волосы, убранные в высокую прическу, высокие скулы, стройная фигура. Кроули легко сошла бы за аристократку. Глаза у нее были желтые, с вертикальными зрачками, но это уж никогда не менялось. 

Азирафель нравилась новая внешность. Ее золотистые кудри ниспадали до самой талии, лицо было круглым, а бедра плотнее, чем она ожидала, но она в любом случае всегда предпочитала основательные тела. 

Ее опять затопили воспоминания, и Азирафель, застыв, отвернулась. 

– Здорово выглядит. Твое новое тело, в смысле, – заметила Кроули в слабой попытке отвлечь внимание ангела от событий минувшего дня. – Вот насчет своего не уверена.

– Обычно требуется какое-то время, чтобы к ним привыкнуть, – отметила Азирафель, не до конца понимая, какое направление принимает их разговор. – А почему ты вообще здесь, кстати? – спросила она, вновь оборачиваясь к демону.

– Да так просто. По пути к дворцу императора, где мне нужно будет…

– Искушать? – предположила Азирафель с улыбкой. Подобный обмен репликами был для них привычным делом, и обе почувствовали себя более комфортно.

– Ну, ты же меня знаешь, – расплылась Кроули в ответной улыбке. Ее выражение лица сменилось на более игривое, когда она склонилась к Азирафель и прошипела: 

– Ты ведь знаешь, я и правда могу сделать кое-что, чтобы отвлечь тебя от сегодняшних событий. – Кроули прижала холодную ладонь к теплой щеке Азирафель, заставляя встретиться с ней взглядом. Азирафель подалась вперед и целомудренно поцеловала Кроули, слегка вздрогнув от того, какими холодными были ее губы. Отстранившись, она пробормотала: 

– Ты ведь знаешь, нам не следует этим заниматься.

– Может, тебе и не следует, но это ведь моя работа – искушать, – промурлыкала Кроули, устраивая ладони на бедрах ангела и медленно скользя пальцами под подол платья. Кроули осторожно прижала ногти к нежной коже и уставилась в небесно-голубые глаза. Она привстала, нависая над Азирафель.

Поглаживая пальцами бедра Азирафель, Кроули снова ее поцеловала. Но только та начала расслабляться, как голову заполонила новая волна воспоминаний. Азирафель отстранилась.

– Прости. Сложно сосредоточиться.

Холодные пальцы Кроули уже успели забраться довольно-таки высоко и покоились на пухлом животике. Она всмотрелась в глаза ангела, а затем прижалась лбом к ее лбу. Они обе прикрыли глаза, слушая дыхание друг друга.

– Я могу разогнать все мрачные мысли, – шепнула Кроули. – Для нас обеих. Пусть только на мгновение. 

Она приоткрыла глаза, чтобы полюбоваться на россыпь золотистых веснушек на носу ангела. – Мы сейчас в безопасности, поверь мне. – Она сдвинула пальцы с бедер Азирафель на выступающий холмик. – Можно?

– Давненько уже… – призналась Азирафель. Они и раньше занимались подобным, и каждый раз она испытывала чувство вины. Ангелам не положено поддаваться таким соблазнам – но ведь нельзя жить с людьми и ничего у них не набраться за четыре тысячелетия. К тому же она всегда чувствовала некое извращенное удовольствие от того, что занималась такими неправильными вещами с демоном. Азирафель приблизила лицо Кроули к своему, и они снова приникли друг к другу губами. Обе постепенно расслабились и углубили поцелуй. Кроули погладила шею ангела, а затем спустила ладонь на грудь, такую нежную и мягкую. Азирафель ахнула, когда Кроули задрала платье и начала водить пальцами по грубоватой коже растяжек на животе, медленно забираясь выше, от чего ангел тихо застонала. Широко ухмыляясь, Кроули прихватила губами ее шею и проложила поцелуями дорожку к груди. Азирафель зарылась пальцами в волосы демона, разрушая идеально уложенную прическу.

Кроули протяжно зарычала и, жадно целуя Азирафель, с силой сжала ладонями ее грудь. Ангел с готовностью подалась вперед и раздвинула ноги. Оторвавшись от губ демона, она простонала: 

– Дорогая моя, будь добра...

Кроули ухмыльнулась и прошипела на ей на ухо:

– Как пожелаешь, ангел.

Ее ладонь поползла вниз, с удовольствием обследуя все изгибы и складочки, встречающиеся на пути. Пальцы ловко подобрались к клитору и плавно сместились к приоткрывшемуся отверстию. 

Кроули одновременно прикусила сосок ангела и медленно скользнула холодным пальцем внутрь. Азирафель со стоном сжалась вокруг пальца. Она уже начала терять связь с действительностью, как вдруг ее грубо вернули с небес на землю приглушенные голоса, раздававшиеся от центральной двери церкви.

– Ты не заперла дверь?! – гневно вопросила она.

– Не подумала… – пробормотала Кроули, замерев на мгновение, чтобы как следует прислушаться.

– Почему они вообще не спят в такое время? – простонала Азирафель.

– Ссссволочи. – Кроули вытащила было палец и тут же вставила его обратно. Азирафель, с трудом удержавшись от стона, одарив демона строгим взглядом. Кроули, быстро взвесив последствия, слегка согнула палец, словно подманивая ангела ближе. Азирафель все-таки застонала, изо всех сил стараясь делать это как можно тише. Кроули, не унимаясь, прижала большой палец к ее клитору и надавила, заставив ангела вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Зажав рот руками, Азиафель сердито уставилась на Кроули.

Голоса звучали все отчетливее – похоже, это были двое мужчин.

– Ты это слышал? – поинтересовался один.

– Да, кажется, вот отсюда, – откликнулся второй.

Кроули махнула рукой, и дверь захлопнулась, щелкнув замком. 

Ее попытались открыть снаружи, но безуспешно, и вскоре за дверью послышались удаляющиеся шаги.

– Ну так и? – недовольно сказала Азирафель, вновь привлекая к себе внимание демона. Их взгляды встретились, и по губам Кроули скользнула змеиная улыбка. Она вытащила палец и опустила голову, прижимаясь губами к внутренней стороне бедер. Услышав, как ангел бормочет себе под нос благословение, она продолжила покрывать поцелуями нежную кожу. Достигнув цели, Кроули подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на Азирафель. Ее голова была откинута, покрытая отметинами грудь ходила вверх-вниз, лунный свет танцевал по поверхности кожи. Верхняя часть платья была заткнута под обнаженную грудь, а подол сбился на животе. Она была очень красивая.

Кроули распрямила язык, чтобы покрыть всю поверхность вульвы. Азирафель, тихо застонав, придержала руками голову демона. Пройдясь по всем складочкам, Кроули скользнула горячим раздвоенным языком внутрь, вызвав у ангела протяжный стон. Ловкие движения языка вызывали дрожь в коленках. Азирафель только было начала сжимать в ладонях пучки гладких черных волос Кроули, как та выскользнула из нее и, переместившись языком к клитору, втиснула внутрь два пальца. 

 

В голове у Азирафель затуманилось, напряжение росло, ничто больше не имело значения. Ничто, кроме этого момента. Она покачивала бедрами в одном ритме с двигающимися внутри нее пальцами. Кроули, подняв голову, прижалась к ней губами в жадном, мокром поцелуе. Азирафель застонала и выдавила, отчаянно толкаясь бедрами навстречу движениям: «Кроули. Т-только не останавливайся!» 

Демон с широкой ухмылкой прикусила шею ангела, не прекращая двигать пальцами и чувствуя, как Азирафель сжимается вокруг нее и начинает содрогаться в волнах оргазма. Ангел вонзила ногти в спину демона, оставляя на ней отметины в форме полумесяцев.

Постепенно дыхание ее замедлилось, и она ослабила хватку. Кроули подалась назад и окинула Азирафель взглядом, чувствуя гордость за хорошо выполненную работу. Золотистые кудри прилипли к лицу, пот скатывался по груди и бедрам – или это было что-то другое? 

– Ну что ж, – выдохнула ангел, хватая Кроули за руку, – твоя очередь. 

– Ч-что… – начала было протестовать она, но Азирафель уже втянула ее в страстный поцелуй. Кроули, захваченная врасплох, чуть не подскочила, когда почувствовала, как пухлая рука ангела обхватывает ее сзади за бедра и вежливо подталкивает к скамейке.

– Азирафель, тебе не обязательно…

– Слишком много говоришь, моя дорогая, – одарила она Кроули приятной улыбкой, подтягивая ближе. – Почему бы тебе не присесть?

Кроули попыталась было оседлать бедра ангела, но Азирафель покачала головой и жестом предложила ей переместиться выше. До Кроули наконец дошло, и она неловко примостилась на верхушке скамьи, упираясь ступнями в подставку для книг. Неловкое ожидание затянулось – Азирафель не торопилась сделать первый шаг.

– Ангел?

– Прошу прощения. Я просто… – Азирафель провела пальцами по нежным складкам вульвы Кроули, от чего та задрожала. – Я просто думаю, что ты очень красивая.

Кроули начала было отвечать, но тут Азирафель подхватила ее руками за внешнюю сторону бедер, прижимаясь теплым языком к клитору. Кроули занималась любовью резко и грубовато, а вот Азирафель любила неспешно и вдумчиво. Даже если за нее проделали половину работы. Кроули и так уже истекала от возбуждения, так что Азирафель наконец решила сжалиться над ней. 

Она принялась за дело, основательно пробуя на вкус демона и стараясь ничего не упустить. Язык ее прошелся по всем самым чувствительным местам Кроули, и та сдвинула руку, чтобы удержаться на скамье, а другую прижала ко рту. Одно дело – вызывать стоны у Азирафель, но совсем другое – выдать, насколько ей самой нравился процесс: тут у нее на пути стояла гордость. И все равно она издала сдавленный возглас, когда язык ангела скользнул внутрь. Она была уже так близка к оргазму, а Азирафель оказалась очень быстрой ученицей. Она двигалась все глубже и быстрее, заставляя Кроули бессознательно раскачиваться навстречу. Теперь демон обеими руками держалась за скамью, вонзив в нее ногти. Перед глазами все начало расплываться, и она выкрикнула имя ангела, чувствуя, как ее наконец захлестывает сладкая разрядка. Волна за волной прокатывались через нее, и она наслаждалась каждым мгновением. 

Тяжело дыша, она на нетвердых ногах соскользнула с верхушки скамьи и опустилась рядом с Азирафель, дыхание которой тоже было прерывистым. Они молча сидели, медленно собираясь с мыслями. Затем Азирафель вытерла рот и подалась вперед, чтобы запечатлеть на лбу Кроули нежный поцелуй. Волосы обеих налипли на лоб, а одежда пристала к телу. В конце концов ангел поднялась на ноги и тут же захихикала.

– Похоже, ты на этой скамье целые письмена вывела, дорогая моя, – весело заметила она. На деревянной поверхности и правда красовались отчетливые отметины – на интересном расстоянии от того места, где раньше была голова ангела. 

– Ну и ладно, – пожала плечами Кроули, – кому какое дело? 

 

\--  
Кроули ушла с рассветом, а Азирафель потратила много времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Позже, когда беженцы начали просыпаться и бродить по церкви, они принялись активно жаловаться. Для начала выяснилось, что они слышали какие-то странные звуки посреди ночи. Один из них вспомнил, как раздался крик «Азурмапель» или что-то вроде того. Ангел понимающе улыбнулась и направила их внимание в другое русло. Ей это удавалось, пока кто-то не упомянул странные, похожие на следы от когтей, следы на скамье в алтарной части. 

Воспоминания о страшном событии то и дело одолевали Азирафель и в течение того дня, и последующие несколько месяцев. Но теперь она могла заменить тяжелые мысли на более приятные. Пусть только на мгновение.


End file.
